


Airports

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim's airplane gets delayed, it's 3am, she's tired, and hungry.<br/>Could this get any worse?<br/>No, but it can get a lot better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airports

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvery_Moon_Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvery_Moon_Thing/gifts).



> For the lovely Silvery_Moon_Thing because they wrote me a thing  
> I decided we need to stop making each other sad, so I wrote this!  
> :)

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Kim hissed as the board changed again.  
**_Delayed until 6am_**  
**_Reason Given: None_**  
All she wanted to do was get home and take a long earned nap. The airplane was supposed to leave at ten o'clock, nearly five hours ago, and now she was expected to wait another three because Heathrow could sort their shit out.  
Kim rubbed her eyes and sighed. She was very tired, but she couldn't go to sleep. She was travelling alone, and didn't really want her bag to be nicked, or to miss her plane when it finally arrived.  
Kim glanced around at the other passengers who were supposed to be on her plane. Fortunately, there were no small children screaming at the top of their lungs, just tired business men and women and the odd couple littered around. A lot of people were travelling alone, and some of them had fallen asleep. Kim yawned and checked her phone. She was using the free Wi-Fi from a nearby café, and she had a message from her friend Hannah.  
“Is the plane there yet?" It read.  
Kim typed out and sent a message before shutting off her phone.  
"No, it's delayed until 6am now. Was thinking about grabbing some food, then sleeping on the plane because goddamn I'm tired! See you soon x"  
Kim threw her phone back into her bag and stared up at the ceiling. She hadn't eating in nearly six hours, as she thought the plane would bother to turn up when it was supposed to.  
"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" A voice asked from in front of her. Kim looked up to see a guy with messy blond haired and glasses smiling nervously at her and gesturing to a nearby seat. "Someone over there is being really loud, and it’s annoying."  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Kim said, eyeing the boy suspiciously. He looked completely harmless, if a bit out of place in his jeans and t-shirt.  
"I'm Duncan, by the way. Duncan Jones." He smiled. Kim couldn't help but return it.  
"Kim Richards." Kim said. "You're waiting for this damned plane to?"  
"Yep, something must be going on at the other end, or there's a fault with the plane." Duncan dumped his bag at his feet and yawned. "Either way, I wish they'd hurry up, I'm really hungry."  
"Me too, I haven't eaten in ages, and I'm so tired." She sighed.  
"Well, we've got three hours to wait, we could grab something from that café over there." Duncan nodded to the café Kim was getting Wi-Fi from. "I'll pay."  
Kim raised an eyebrow. "I'm that case, hell yeah."  
Duncan laughed. They both picked up their bags and walked over to the café.  
Kim ordered a bowl of noodles while Duncan ordered a burger and chips. They sat at a table with a good view of one of the notice boards, in case the time changed again.  
"So, why are you heading to Los Angeles?" Kim asked, taking a sip from her grape soda.  
"Work." Duncan said. "I have to go to a convention."  
"What sort of convention?" Kim asked.  
"It's a, uh, video games convention in LA." Duncan coughed awkwardly.  
"Really? Are you going to E3?" Kim asked excitedly.  
"Uh, yeah. You know it?" He asked. Duncan seemed glad Kim didn't think he was weird.  
"Yeah, I have to go there for work as well." Kim smiled. "I'm a sound technician, have to make sure all the important people can be heard. Why are you going?"  
"I'm a video games journalist." Duncan supplied. "I have to listen to the important people and then give my unbiased opinion on the things they say."  
"Video games journalist? Isn't that another way of saying 'I get paid to be a massive nerd'?" Kim asked.  
Duncan laughed. "Pretty much, but it's fun, I get to meet cool people, like you!"  
"Me? Cool? The girl wearing a Final Fantasy t-shirt and batman converse? I don't think 'cool' is the word." They both laughed as a blonde waitress in a brown dress came over with their food. She wished them a good meal and Kim and Duncan carried on talking about video games, E3, and anything else they could think of. Kim kept stealing Duncan’s chips and giggling when he got annoyed.  
"Hey, we should meet up at some point. At E3, I mean. Wander around the stalls, play some cool games." Duncan said towards the end of their meal.  
"Are you asking me on a date, Duncan Jones?" Kim asked.  
"Maybe I am, Kim Richards." Duncan laughed. "Seriously though, do you get any days off?"  
"Uh, I think I get Thursday afternoon off, but I'll have to check when I get there." Kim said.  
"Cool. I'll give you my phone number, and you can text me when you're free." Duncan pulled his phone out of his pocket, and Kim grabbed hers out of her bag and switched it on. They exchanged phone numbers, Kim left the waitress a tip, and they checked the board again. The time had changed again, boarding started in five minutes.  
"Well, I'll see you later then, Duncan." Kim said as they took the short walk from having their boarding passes checked to the plane. They were sitting at opposite ends, so they probably wouldn't be seeing each other.  
"See you later, Kim!" Duncan waved as they boarded the plane. Kim pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Hannah before putting it on airplane mode.  
"Hey Han, I just met a really nice guy at the airport. I'm on the plane now, I'll text you later! Xx"  
"That'll annoy her." Kim thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out like three times as long as it was meant to OOPS


End file.
